The Summer Solstice Celebration
by Anelya
Summary: Estelle Duvaule is the youngest queen of the kingdoms in her area. Go along as our fun-loving girl plans the biggest celebration of the year - the Summer Solstice Celebration.


**A/N: And here's one more. Now, these are really, really old, so please don't judge too harshly.**

* * *

The Summer Solstice Celebration

Estelle's bright laugh echoed out over her kingdom, her hazel eyes glowing in delight as she looked it over. The streets were filled with happy talk and laughter, the dragon was sleeping peacefully, and everything was coming along as planned. Therefore, Estelle had good reason to be happy.

Hearing someone calling her name, the small girl turned from the window, rather hoping it had just been the wind. It was, after all, her favorite pastime to watch her kingdom, and she really did not want to stop. But, hearing her name being called again, she whirled around and ran down the stairs, her long, brown hair flowing out behind her.

"Coming!" she called, laughing as she tripped down the last three stairs and landed at her Overlord's feet.

"Sorry," she said, getting up and dusting off her pretty, purple dress. "I'm just so excited! I really can't wait."

Her Overlord rolled her eyes and tutted at the girl. Estelle was, as far as she knew, the youngest of the Lords and Ladies in her alliance. For that reason, she was mostly excused for her wild, bold, and sometimes silly antics. This time, however, she had good reason to be excited. It was the Summer Solstice, and her whole alliance was getting together to celebrate. All the dragons were coming to perform tricks with their riders, there would be an archery contest, flying contests, throwing contests… you name it, they were doing it!

Estelle was immensely excited, as her Overlord had come to visit to see how she was getting on with the preparations. They were, in fact, going splendidly! The people were elated to have such an awesome holiday to prepare for, and were going overboard. The participants for the contests were training at least three hours daily, the women were preparing what looked to be a gigantic and scrumptious feast, and, with the help of a few peace treaties, she herself had the time to help out and relax.

"Well, you are, once again, forgiven," her Overlord replied, leading the way to the Grand Balcony. "But I'd really rather it if you would, as a Lady, try and act like one."

Estelle nodded, but couldn't keep a straight face. Her lips kept curving into a bright smile, which she tried to hide, but didn't manage to and simply smiled again.

"Well, as you can see, my liege, things are going fabulously!" she exclaimed, gesturing out over her kingdom. "My people are very happy, and can't wait to set off to the Meeting Point. They have been making sure that the Dragons are well rested for the long trip. We've got faeries for decorations - don't worry, they're safe – which I got from one of my Elven allies. We also have many, many candles, forged with crystals from the Dwarven mines. My dear Dragons all worked together to make superb, thin, shining threads of molten lava, which have been sewn together to make banners. Last, but in no way least, I have, stolen from the deepest, darkest vaults of our worst enemy, the highlight of the celebration: A life-sized, perfect, golden replica of a Helio Dragon."

The Overlord took it all in, then finally turned to the girl and smiled.

"You have done well, child." she said softly, her melodic voice ringing through the air. "Now all you must do is learn to control yourself. You have obviously mastered the decorating part of a Lady's occupations."

Estelle's smile shone once more, and stayed that way until the moon was high in the sky.

As the deep, red sun was setting, sending out waves of red, orange and yellow to mix in with the coming green, purple and blue hues, the Overlord took her leave. Estelle waved from the gate as she watched the Overlord - though she much preferred to call her the Queen - fly off on her dazzling Great Dragon. She watched until there was only a small line of pink on the horizon, being beaten back by a deep, sea green which was followed by a dark, black sky dotted with stars.

She stood, then turned abruptly to her two accompanying soldiers.

"Close the gates," she commanded, her voice cutting through the silence of the evening. "We shall reopen them at dawn. On the Dawning of the Summer Solstice."


End file.
